binweevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bin families
There are twelve Bin Weevil families altogether, and usually most of the weevils in the family have identical or similar appearances, but have different personalities and have the same endings in their names. It is sometimes, but not always, true that the family is named after the second most famous weevil within it. This affect can be observed in the Rott, Ink, Punt, Flem, Tab, Kip, Rum and Bing; although it falls apart for the Dosh, Flem and Gong families. Ink family The Ink family includes the following characters: Ink, Tink, Stink, Clink, Fink, Dink, Sink, Pink and Wink. File:Image351.jpg File:Families ink tink.png File:Inkfamily.JPG File:Ink Family.png Rott family The Rott family includes: Rott, Clott, Blott, Spot, Grott, Bott, Dott, Gott and Jott. File:Image352.jpg File:Families rott clott.png File:Rottfamily.JPG File:Rott Family.png Punt family The Punt family is shown below. Punt, Funt, Bunt, Runt, Stunt, Grunt and Hunt belong here. Please note that Bunty is just Bunt's nickname, although she has probably never been called Bunt anywhere other than the old bin. File:Image353.jpg File:Punt Family.png Rigg family The Rigg family is shown below. Rigg, Bigg, Tigg, Figg, Sigg, Prigg, Twigg, Trigg, Digg and Wigg belong here. File:Image354.jpg File:Rigg Family.png Gam family The Gam family consists of these weevils: Gam, Bam, Flam, Slam, Ram, Cram, Scram, Ham and Jam. File:Image355.jpg File:Families gam gam.png File:Families gam flam.png File:Gam Family.png Flem family The Flem family's contains Flem, Hem, Clem, Blem, Shem, Trem, Mem, Kem and Gem. File:Image365.jpg File:Flemfamily.JPG File:Flem Family.png Rum/Tum family Rum family The Rum family only appeared in the old bin, and it is shown below. Rum, Gum, Tum, Sum, Hum and Slum belong here. Though Flum has a name like the weevils in the Rum family, he is not related to the family. File:Image357.jpg Tum family The Tum family is shown below. It was called the Rum Family in the old bin. Tum, Rum, Sum, Fum, Glum and Slum belong here. Though Flum has a name like the weevils in the Tum family, he is not related to the family. File:Tum Family.png Dosh family The Dosh family's members are shown below. The weevils that belong here are Dosh, Kosh, Gosh, Bosh, Posh, Slosh, Splosh, Tosh, Van Gosh, Magrosh, Nosh and Mosh. Note that some of them may be already dead. The images of these additional members appear in a section of Dosh's Palace. File:Image358.jpg File:Families dosh dosh.png File:Families dosh posh.png File:Doshfamily.JPG File:DoshPalacepictureofmembers.PNG File:Dosh Family.png Tab family Tab Family's members are shown below. Tab, Lab, Dab, Nab, Pab, Fab and Gab are included in the family. File:Image359.jpg File:Families tab lab.png File:Tabfamily.JPG File:Tab Family.png Kip family Kip, Ship, Zip, Sip, Rip, Tip, Flip and Dip belong to the Kip family. File:Kipfamily.JPG File:Kipfamily.png File:Kip Family.png Gong family The Gong family is shown below. Gong, Thong, Dong, Bong, Pong, Song, Kong Fu, Tong and Bongo belong here. File:Image360.jpg File:Gong Family.png Bing family The Bing family is shown below. Bing, Fling, Ring, Ding, Sing, Bling, Zing, Sling and Thing belong here. File:Image374.jpg File:Bing Family.png WEB This is not a family, but a gang which Octeelia (spider), Thugg, Thugg, Thugg, Thugg and Weevil X are part of. File:Families web thugg.png File:Web Family.png Extras family This family includes other characters which are not featured in the main Bin families. The characters that belong here are Big Weevil, Nest Inspector, Colin, Snappy, Garden Inspector and Scribbles (Flum). These are mainly well-known characters in the Bin. File:Extras Family.png Category:Bin Weevils Category:Old characters